riseuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Karsian Armoury
Small-Arms G-76 Type 6 Main Article: G-75 Type 6 Standard rifle for the Karsian Military, this rifle is capable of folding up or out within moments allowing for easier storage and carrying, replacing the need for carbines and SMGs for weapon crews and pilots. It is a light-weight, but effective weapon, capable of piercing standard body armour at standard engagement ranges of 200m, but its 8.3x56mm round allows it to exceed those ranges compared to other rifles. It maintains a rate-of-fire of 600 rounds per minute with thirty-round per magazine. Attachments for this weapon are simply clipped on instead of being mounted on a rail. The Type 5 Variant is a lightmachine gun version of this rifle that chambers slightly heavier ammunition, has tougher construction and an interchangable barrel along with a larger magazine. G-91 'Barker' Heavy Assault Rifle Reminiscent to the 20th century FG-42, this weapon follows the similar features of the G-76 with its ability to fold up to take less space and clip-on attachments. It feature only a twenty-round magazine compared to its counterpart, but uses 8.7x64mm ammunition giving it considerably more power and range. It maintains a rate-of-fire of 500 rounds per minute. The weapon is issued to either marksmen or paratroopers as standard since 91AF, though certain conflicts can see entire units armed with this weapon. Its recoil makes it best for mid-long range shooting, though still deadly up-close due to its power. G-13 Pistol A light semi-automatic pistol featuring 4.6x30mm is an old sidearm that is still used due to its reliability and ease-of-use. Though not particularly powerful, which has caused complaints, it features a twenty-five rounds within its clip and at close-range, can be expected to punch holes in standard body armour. It also feature negligible recoil due to is underwhelming ammunition. The weapon, however, can be modified for full-auto with a few simple modifications which has become standard practice in the military. SG-79 Semi-Automatic Shotgun A combat shotgun featuring 12 gauge ammunition which can have its round loaded individually into a six round revolver-like chamber or have the feeding chamber replaced with a fully loaded one. Particularly useful for clearing rooms of firing specialized ammunition for certain tasks. Heavy Weapons/Crew Served M-45 AT Rifle Main Article: M-45 AT Rifle A 50mm anti-tank rifle, it is actually primarily used to engage light vehicles or heavily armoured infantry while keeping the team using it hidden. It is used primarily to save the more expensive and powerful AT rockets for more armoured targets, though it is accurate enough to disable certain components of heavier vehicles should they be unprotected. M-43 Launcher The M-43 comes in two variants: disposable and reuseable. They both offer the same functionality by being able to punch through armour and disable/destroy vehicles and is the primary AT weapon, though the reuseable variant is the most seen in the infantry due to its ability to be quickly loaded. The weapon is primarily unguided making it relatively short-ranged though the end of the Reclaimation War has saw the introduction of a newer, heavier variant that can launch fire-and-forget missiles or guided missiles depending on the warhead in use thanks to more advance sights and imaging systems. Lugger MG-88 Heavy Machine Gun Created in 88AF, the MG-88 is both a famous and infamous weapon for its terrifying power and rate-of-fire, capable of outclassing most other HMGs by having both capabilities. Normally used on a tripod due to its weight and size, the MG-88 fires 11.8x95mm ammunition with a maximum rate-of-fire of 1100 rounds. The weapon feature a coolant feed to stop the weapon's barrel from overheating, though it is possible to change out the barrel. This weapon is available in every Karsian platoon via its support weapons teams. It is not installed in vehicles due to its size and weight. RF-15 91mm Mortar An interesting weapon, the RF-15 91mm Mortar is a triple tubed mortar with the firing tube rotated into position allowing it to fire rapidly as the loader simply places the next shell into the tube not it use for stand-by. Normally fires HE rounds for entrenched infantry or light fortification, though special plasma incendiary are used to scorch/deny areas alongside with smoke or illumination rounds when required. Like the Lugger, it is used at platoon level in its weapons teams for support, though unlike the Lugger which all troops are capable of using, it requires far more training to use. 120mm Gun A large direct-fire gun which is capable of being broken down among a squad of twelve and transported on-foot and can be properly established within 5 minutes as most of the parts fold-out. Made up of three part, it includes the gun, its stabilizers, and the rotating base that connects the two. This weapon is primarily used for anti-armour duty, capable of reaching a high-velocity thanks to the barrel and specialized ammunition designed to pierce armour, though it comes at the cost of explosive force. The weapon can also elevate to enage aircraft, though it is particularly deadly to gunships and HMVs as it is usually fast enough to track them. Category:Weapons